Together
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: Simon is acting weird. He's been joining fraternities, his grades are dropping horribly, and he doesn't even care about Jeanette anymore. What's wrong with him? What changed him? Will he ever change back?


_Another one shot from a lucid dream. (I may have mentioned the international music awards here, but just to inform you that this is in _

_**cartoon version**)_

* * *

**_Jeanette's Point of View..._**

My name is Jeanette Miller, 16 years old, living a happy life with my sisters, my adoptive mother named Beatrice Miller, and living in the same neighborhood with Alvin, Theodore, and their dashingly smart, charming, and heart melting brother, Simon Seville, my first ever best friend since 3rd grade.

You might know me as, well, not an average girl. I'm not like everyone else, like my sister, Brittany, who's overly paranoid of her own popularity. She always has boys stalking her, downloading pictures of her through the internet, courting her, giving her some love notes and whatever things guys can give. But in the end, she chose Alvin Seville as her boyfriend. I have to say, they're perfect for each other. A hot head, and a socially paranoid.

As for me, nobody ever talks to nerds like me. As smart as I am, goes with such a klutz I can be. Sometimes, I can be to busy getting caught up in contemplating the universe that I forget, always forget the simple matters of life, like not tripping on my own feet. Like a 1st grader doing calculus, but forgetting the simple steps of addition. Luckily, I always have Simon to help me out every time I screw over. I'm so lucky to have him as my best friend, and it's no secret that I have a huge crush on him.

But he doesn't know that, not his brothers, not him. Secrets only come out when I tell it to my sisters, but these kinds of secrets, I prefer to keep as secrets to myself. I admit that I'm crazy about him, I even have a picture of him under my pillow, which, I can't sleep without it beside me. Alright, I admit, I have an ENTIRE SCRAPBOOK full of his pictures, or maybe more than one scrapbook. I may look like a forever alone girl, I'm in Simon's friendzone, and it's really tough to get out of it. But I'm planning to tell him,... soon.

Well, enough said about me. I just shared a pretty confidential information, and let's not go that far. Currently, I am sitting on my desk, science class, one of my most favorite subject. And the best part is, Simon and I share the same interest and class, and he gets to sit in front of me.

Right now, I wasn't concerned of the lesson the teacher was discussing. I was too busy looking at that dreamy chipmunk in front of me, making me forget everything else in the world. Who needs science class when you have a shelf full of biochemistry, biotechnology, genetics, biology, zoology, microbiology, anthropology, botany, chemistry, astrology, from grade one science to college, you name it. But I'm the only one who knows about the scrapbooks and pictures of Simon hidden behind a certain stack of books.

Right away, the school bell rang signifying the end of the period, and making me jump out of my thoughts. The next thing I saw were students standing up from their desks, grabbing their bags and heading towards the door. I stood up and did the same thing.

As I bent over to grab my bag, a figure stepped in and approached me. A glimpse of a blue blur and the smell of that aromatic perfume. I grabbed my bag and returned to my posture before turning towards that figure. As soon as I met the eyes of my confronter, my whole body soon melted at the sight of his blue beryl eyes behind his black rimmed glasses and his warm smile that melted me like lava flowing out of a crater.

"Hey, Jeanette." He greeted me, I felt myself soaring up in the sky as I heard his voice. It always happens, but each time, the feeling is much stronger and more different than the previous.

I replied with a matching smile "Hey, Simon. What's happening?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I still have math before heading to lunch. You?" He asked.

"English. Not the best subject, and I don't even see why we have learn something that we already know. Let alone use." I said in a playfully joking tone.

He gave me a light chuckle with his angelic voice "I know, right?" He agreed.

As soon as I got my bag fixed on my shoulder, I went out of the room, following Simon and working to have our footsteps in sync. We started walking towards the hallway before halting to a stop on a certain room. Simon then faced me with a smile "That's my class. You better head out to yours." He said.

"Alright, sure." I replied.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked me. Strangely, there was something about his tone that made me feel like this wasn't just a simple friend-friend question.

Anyways, I shrugged it off and chuckled "I'm not a new student, Simon. I know my way around here, you know." I answered.

"Just be careful, alright?" He told me in a concerned tone. Just by that, I could feel like something wasn't right here.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Just checking on you. Anyways, see you at lunch." With that, he stepped inside his room. I stood there, half confused, half normal. Simon did ask me if I was alright, he asked me that a million times before. But today, there was something odd, out of the ordinary about his tone.

I shrugged it off anyways, assuming that it was just me, and walked off towards my room.

* * *

**Several minutes later later... Lunch time at Thomas Edison Highschool.**

The last class for the afternoon finished, finally. I may be a genius, but subjects that didn't involve science just doesn't cross my mind entirely. So, it's lunch time, yeah. Simon and I are going to meet in the cafeteria.

After placing my books inside the locker, I grabbed my lunch and strutted towards the mess hall. Inside, I looked for a certain table that had the chipmunks and my sisters sitting on it. And just then, I found what I was looking for. Eleanor waved at me and gestured me to sit down beside her.

I took a chair beside Eleanor, my usual seat, which is usually beside Simon's. But strangely, his seat was empty. His brothers are here, but no Simon. I looked at the empty spot for a few moments and thought of him. I then, turned to his brothers with a question.

"Hey, Alvin, Theodore, do you know where Simon is?" I asked.

Theodore dropped his sandwhich and pointed towards a certain spot behind me "You might wanna take a look at that." He said.

I followed his index finger and turned behind me. At what I saw, exactly, and unmistakably, Simon was sitting on a separate table with a some other boys who topped the list of the baddest reputations in the school. I couldn't believe it, why is Simon with them? I thought he hated them. And I thought THEY hated nerds. Talk after talk, each person on that particular table released a very uncivilized, and boisterous laughter, including Simon. And that was the most discouraging thing I've ever seen, not to mention out of character.

Enough of what I was seeing, I turned back towards his brothers with a face full of questions. "If you don't mind my asking, why is Simon hanging out with them?" I asked.

Alvin gave the answer this time, and so far he isn't very happy "It's this new guy, Jed Richards. Simon was supposed to be his tour guide, but my brother ended up getting caught in a bad crowd ever since he came here." He told me.

Sad to say, I wasn't very encouraged of the information. I know of Jed. He just transferred here last week. There were some rumors about him owning a street gang called 'The Rogues'. Judging by that inappropriate biker's leathers with wearing with torn out sleeves, and ripped jeans, the rumors have a chance of being real.

But still, I couldn't figure out why Simon is joining them. He's too smart, and it's not like him to join fraternities. I feel left out and confused.

* * *

**Dismissal**

The last classes were not as surprising and exciting as the first. But it's not like I listened, I was too concerned of Simon. I don't get it. Simon was always the sweet one, the smart one. The last sentence he told me was 'Just be careful'. I don't even know what he means.

Well, I'm hanging out with my sisters after school. I was going around in circles, trying to find them. But instead of finding two chipmunk girls, I found a chipmunk boy caught up in a bad crowd - Simon. He and his friends were walking, talking, laughing boisterously. The way Simon acts around them as if they were friend ever since they've met, it just annoys me! I'm supposed to be Simon's best friend, not a couple of jerks inside a dangerous fraternity.

With all my concern for him and his well being, I gathered up all my courage and took away my shyness as I walked over and approached the group.

* * *

**Third person...**

Jeanette gathered everything she can from courage to bravery as she started to walk over and approach Simon's group of misfit 'friends'. He was laughing around like he and his friends were the only ones around. But something caught his eye that made him stop. The sight of Jeanette walking up towards him ruined the atmosphere of his 'friends'.

"Simon?" Jeanette called out.

Strangely to her, Simon wasn't all happy to see her. He gave a tight frown "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

Jeanette was startled, scared by his tone. It was like the devil himself rose up and possessed him. Simon never talked to him like that before, come to think of it, he's never talked to anyone like that before. Maybe except to Alvin, but never to anyone else.

"Simon? What's wrong?" She asked in a sweet and concerned tone that she maintained regardless of her startled expression.

"Didn't you here what I said? What do you want?" Simon, then again, said darkly.

Jeanette's eyes widened and his mouth threw a gasp out. This wasn't Simon, it's not Simon. He had never talked to anyone like that, not even to Alvin. It was scary, plainly dark, and demonic, not like the Simon that he used to know.

"Hey, the guy doesn't want to talk. Leave him be, sweet cheeks." One person from the group, namely Jed Richards stepped up and told her the most disgusting nickname and voice she ever heard "Unless, you wanna have some fun?"

Just by those words, Jeanette wanted to run away and scream as if it was the end. It was the most inappropriate, disgusting, and freaky thing she heard.

"Leave her alone, Jed. She's not even one piece worth it. Haha, what a nerd." Simon held him back, mocking Jeanette in the process.

Jeanette's leg trembled in fear and sadness as her bestest friend just insulted her in a bad way. She felt like crying as her lips trembled visibly.

With a burst of laughter and insults, the group walked past her. Jed took his hand and flicked her forehead as he passed, making her hiss in pain "Loser." He insulted.

The bespectacled Chipette tried hard not to cry, but her purple framed eyeglass were already steamy and damp. She couldn't stay strong, she felt weak to her knees. She felt like she just lost the most important person in the world, her only best friend. Why would Simon think of joining them? That's not Simon. He'd never fall into a bad crowd, he's way too smart for that.

_"She's not even worth it." _At that insult, it kept ringing into her head. She felt at most, downright heartbroken. She doesn't have a problem if someone would say that to her, but the situation here is different. Simon, his crush, his best friend, partner, insulted her in front of his new 'friends'.

She stood there, dumbfounded, confused, and at most, lost. She couldn't believe it, it's like the whole world turned against her. With all her feelings of disgrace, she managed to take control of her body, but not her tears. Death's blue curtain of sadness and depression wrapped itself around her.

She shook all her feelings and used all her efforts to walk a single step away, and away, until slow footings turned to hasty dashes. She ran away, ignoring all the cries and mumbling from the crowds that she bumped into.

As fast as she could, she headed towards the Miller household. Slamming the door open with great force, she was greeted by a shocked and worried  
Mother-figure.

"J-Jeanette, what's wrong?" Asked Miss Miller.

"*Sniff* Nothing!" She yelled under her cracked voice.

She walked passed the old woman and headed upstairs, towards her room. In her bed, she laid herself down, burying her wet cheeks into her soft pillow, crying thousands of tears. She couldn't contain herself. She cried for ours, whimpers turning to loud sobs. A few more minutes passed, her sobs turned to screams of sorrow and pain.

Then, a most expected, yet unwanted occurrence descended as several knocks pounded worriedly against the door, followed by two female voices, which belongs undoubtedly from her sisters.

"Jeanette, open up." Brittany's voice came up.

"What's wrong, Jeanette?" Eleanor's voice followed.

Right now, Jeanette didn't want to get up and just simply open the door with a fake smile. And she certainly didn't want any attention, especially from them. She wanted to be alone.

"Jeanette, if you don't open this door by ten, then I'll say, you forgot to lock it." Brittany informed.

With that, Jeanette's teary eyes widened. She didn't want consolation or any attention. She just wants to let it out in privacy.

"Go away!" Her cracked voice commanded.

"That's it." With that said, the door swing to an open.

With her sisters getting a clear view of the room, the first thing they saw was their middle sister burying her head on a pillow, sniffing loudly. The worries and concern waved inside their body as they stepped inside and approached their sister's side.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

"Leave me alone." Jeanette whispered.

"And like we'd ever listen to you." Brittany spoke up.

"Please girls, I've had enough insults for today. Please, leave me alone." She pleaded under her sobs.

"Insults? Who is it, Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette couldn't stand it anymore. All she wanted was a little privacy, and her sisters are taking it away from her. With her feelings of sadness, accompanied by frustration and annoyance, she lifted her head up from the pillow and gave her sisters a VERY deathly glare, it scared them, even Brittany.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs directly into their faces.

The sisters felt shocked, scared. Jeanette was always the shy one, the timid one, the sweet one. Not once has she even screamed, not even in one of their concerts.

"Jeanette, ple-"

"LEAVE!" She growled.

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

Being interrupted twice by a monstrous voice that didn't seem like their sister, Eleanor and Brittany hung their heads end left the room.

With the feelings of privacy secured and the door shut close, she buried her face back to her soaked pillow and let all out.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

A few weeks have passed. Jeanette wasn't getting any better, nor was she getting any worse. Her sisters still don't know about her, and she's been avoiding them much as possible.

On the other hand, Simon hasn't been talking to her all these weeks. Jeanette tries to greet him every time they pass by each other, but Simon would only return with a scoff. The blue clad hasn't been himself lately. His clothes turned completely different from blue sweater to ripped sleeved vests. He's becoming worse than Alvin when it comes to trouble. A scar on his left cheek signified that the hazing was finished, and he was fully a member of the fraternity.

Science class came, one of the few class they shared. And what's worse for both of them, they were lab partners. Jeanette didn't know if that was a relief, or the 'other one'. As much as she wanted to avoid Simon, she's been longing to talk to him for days, hungry for an answer and an explanation.

Well, like as said, it was science time. The whole class teamed up with their lab partners and went to their designated areas. After the teacher's instructions, the class did as they were told, the whole class except for the bespectacled partners. As silence filled the room, the only ones heard were burning of alcohol lamps.

Jeanette didn't want to do this, but she had to. She wanted to talk to Simon, at least for the last time. With that, she looked at him straight in the eyes and talked.

"Simon." She called, but not earning a response from the blue clad. "Simon, please, talk to me."

To her relief, the blue clad turned his head and faced her with a frown. "What?" He asked coldly.

"Please, Simon. Just tell me what's gotten into you. You're not like this."

"I am what I am. You can't stop me from doing anything, Jeanette."

As much, the purple clad was relieved to hear him say her name again. This was the only calm during the storm.

"But, please tell me. Why are you like this? You're way too smart to be friends with someone like Jed."

"Whoever said that we're friends? Seriously, if you don't want to get hurt, you stay the heck away from me and leave me alone, got that?" He told her as cold as thousands of icebergs chilling to the roof of the earth.

With that, Simon looked away and continued on his work, ignoring anymore voices coming from her. As much as he didn't want to do this, as much as he regrets everything he did, talking to her like that, but he had to. There was a reason why he joined the circle of brotherhood called 'friends', and that reason pretty much involved-

Suddenly, the school bell rang again to signal the end of the period. Each and every students cleaned their areas, dragged their bags, and headed outside.

* * *

**Jeanette's point of view...**

A few more days have passed. Simon still hasn't talked to me. That science period was the last moment we've ever talked. After that, we went to ignore and avoid each other.

I'm not okay with it, but if he wants to play it this way, then fine! He can go and ruin his own life through crimes and childishness that would mess up his entire existence. He can go jump off a bridge for all I care.

I know that I'm cursing my ex-bestfriend, but I don't really care. For what he did to me, I'd love to see him in a coma, or even better, in a coffin. I say it, what he did to me was far enough. Insult me, ignore me, blow me off, it may just seem like an 'I'm-a-random-person-and-I-hate-you' kind of stuff, but it's more than that. Simon isn't a random person. We used to be best of friends, he was my crush, my one and only. But look what those people did to him, turned him into a monster.

But under all this pain, I know that I still have feelings for him. I don't know about it, but I'd do anything to get the old Simon back.

Right now, I'm inside my room. No, I'm not crying, but I haven't move on. I took an old scrapbook hidden under my bed and scanned through the pages. Yes, you can guess it, it was one of my scrapbooks filled with Simon's pictures.

These pictures reminded me of how he used to be. Smart, caring, compassionate, and the only one besides his brother to befriend a klutz like me. I smiled at those pictures, the only memory of the old Simon. I kept scanning through pages until I took a glance at one of the pictures.

A picture of Simon, and guess who he had in his arms. Yes, me. It was back at the international music awards where he lifted me up in his arms and presented me to the crowd. That was one of the most awesome memories I had with him. That moment, I felt safe and secured around him, but now, it's the complete opposite.

I managed to drop a tear onto the picture, hoping that one day, that moment would return, and the old Simon would be restored.

Then suddenly, a loud knock came from the door.

"Jeanette, open up, quick!" It sounded like Brittany, but she sounded like as if it was urgent.

I quickly hid the scrapbook under my bed and ran towards the door, answering the countless number of knocks from my sister. As soon as I opened the door, my sister looked at me urgently, giving me the worries.

"Brittany, what is it?" I asked.

"I- It's Simon. He's-"

I never thought I would hear that name again. I gave myself a frown and interrupted her "He's what?" I asked darkly and coldly.

"In the hospital."

Once I've heard, my head lifted up and my mouth took in a large gasp.

"What?!"

"He doesn't have much time. He wants you to come quick!"

I felt myself trembling and quaking in fear. I know what Simon did to me, but I say proudly that I still love him. Just with Brittany's first phrase, I felt the cloud of worried hovering above my head.

"Why, what happened?"

"Let's just go!"

I don't know what this is about, but I feel worried. I hope Brittany doesn't mean what I think she means when she said he didn't have much time. Just what could be going on?

* * *

**Third person...**

Both of them, Jeanette and Brittany, arrived at the hospital in a few. Jeanette didn't know what was happening, but the word 'hospital' just makes her feel uncomfortable and feel like something bad has happened.

With the door opened every hour, both Chipettes stepped inside the hospital. Brittany was told that it was as urgent as anyone else thinks, so she didn't even bother heading to the reception. She knew exactly where the room was, so she had Jeanette on her tail, going lefts and rights, ups and downs inside this building which only contained painful memories of cancer, death, etc.

Once then, they've arrived at a certain room. With the door opened, both of them stepped inside to be greeted by Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor, and a fragile Simon Seville lying down on the hospital bed.

The sight of him gave horror to the bespectacled Chipette. The sheets, his face, his body were drenched in blood, lots of it. Without any hesitation, Jeanette ran up to him in concern and in worry.

"Oh, no. S- Simon, w-what happened to you?" She asked the fragile figure.

Simon was blankly staring at space until he heard that melodic voice that belongs to the one and only Jeanette Miller, the most smartest, beautiful Chipette of all.

"J... J... Jean..." Simon had a difficulty in speaking, and the only name he could make out of his mouth was her short nickname.

"Simon, what happened?" She asked in concern.

With another short breathe, Simon gather all he can to say these words "J... Jeanette,... I..."

"Simon, please, tell me you're alright." Tears grew from Jeanette's cheeks as she saw her best friend in such a state.

"N..no." Simon negated.

"No,... Simon, please."

"I,..." Simon couldn't finish. All his strength, energy, and life were slowly drained out of him. But he couldn't let himself die without saying it. He's hurt her more than enough with insults, and he couldn't bare to let her see himself die without saying it.

With one last final breathe drawn from his bloody lips, and drove out into blackness after saying two words "I,... I'm sorry." With that, Simon drew his last breathe, his eyes slowly closed up, and his body went limp and cold.

"No,... Simon,... no,.. NO!" Jeanette tried shaking the dead body, in hope to find a new ray of life inside, but no. The machine halted into a long beep as his heartbeat skipped into a stop.

With more and more tears streaming down from her, she laid her head down on his bloody chest, only to find a stab mark on his lower abdomen.

"Jeanette..." A voice called out to her. She turned behind, and saw two male chipmunks, specifically Simon's brothers, standing there with tears in their eyes.

Alvin tried his all not to cry, but seeing his brother gone and away for all of eternity, never to be seen again, he didn't care about anything else. He shook his thoughts away and reached out for something from his pocket and handed it out to Jeanette "All this was for you, Jean." Alvin said, giving confusion to her.

"W-what?"

Alvin stretched his hand out, revealing a bloody phone, most likely belonging to Simon. "Read it.''

Jeanette took the phone, opened it, and began to cycle through the messages, until she found the latest sent. As she read that certain messages, her mouth dropped and she gave quite a gasp.

_Simon: Hey, Jed! I thought we had a deal! I join your stupid gang, you leave Jeanette alone!_

_Jed: Since when have I recalled having that deal? This gang don't deal with nerds, Si-bro._

_Simon: Jed, I swear! Just even try to look at her once, you're dead!_

_Jed: Ha, I already did. Let me say, thanks for letting me borrow your phone a few days ago. Found those pictures you kept, transferred it, and I'm going to say, you are such a pervert._

_Simon: You're an idiot! I'm gonna kill you for that!_

_Jed: Go ahead and try._

That was the last reply. Jeanette lifted her face from the screen and stared blankly with utter realization written in her face. So,... Simon wasn't... shunning her. He wasn't ignoring her. He didn't hate her.

He was trying to...

Protect her.

'I join your stupid gang, you leave Jeanette alone!' Those letters kept repeating in her head. Her mind said it like Simon would. As if he was inside her.

'Why, Simon? You could'v just-'

"Jeanette, Simon's last words. It's in the video memories." Alvin informed him. But she didn't hear his voice. She didn't hear, but she understands. She understood what to do.

Jeanette cycled through the latest videos, and there it was. The latest one. The thumbnail of the video - she didn't like it. Not one bit.

She pressed the button to play the video.

_Simon was tied to a wall with two ropes around his wrist raised above his head. He was kneeling down, sights on the ground. His shirt, his blue sweater was bloody all over. Simon coughed up what he though was the last of his blood._

_He was battered, beaten, tortured. Bruises and a gunshot to the leg and left shoulder. It's a miracle that he's still alive._

_Laughter could be heard from the background._

_"Alright, nerd. Say it. We haven't got all day." Jed's voice could be heard from the background._

_Simon's head raised up, revealing his bloodied and bruised face. Tears rolled from his eyes. _

_Simon never cries. He never did. _

_Until now._

_"J-Jeanette." His voice was hoarse, as if he'd just woken up from a 10 year coma. He coughed up nearly last of his blood. "A-All those days... please... don't take it... the wrong way." These words slowly snailed out of his mouth mixing with groans of immense pain._

_He continued. "I... They... they're t-trying to... get you." He coughed out another set of blood._

_"I tried... to protect you,... Jean. I- I failed. I'm sorry."_

_With all the strength he had, he was able to flash out a weak smile. His lips had blood all over it. But it was the last smile he could give her. "Jeanette... I... all these years. I- I forgot to tell... you. I- ... I love-"_

_Suddenly, the wall reflected flashed of blue and red lights. Sounds of sirens could be heard from the background. Simon's last words couldn't be heard because of the commotion._

_The phone shook violently, as if someone holding it panicked._

_"Oh, crap. Who called the cops?!" A voice from the background spoke, but the camera was focused on Simon, so the owner of the voice wasn't shown._

_"Crap. Give me that." Jed's voice spoke up._

_The wielder of the phone gave Jed a gun. _

_A gun. Jed walked up towards the dying figure._

_"Simon. Five years ago, I lost a lot in a blink of an eye. And the world just fuckin' watch! Today, there will be no shortage of volunteers. No shortage of patriots. Know this, Simon. I will find that guy who killed my family. You know why I'm like this. I know you understand." Jed made his speech before pointing the gun on Simon's chest._

_The gun was an inch close. But before he could pull the trigger, someone shot him from behind, ripping a small hole on his back. But because of the pain, he gripped the trigger as hard to ease the inevitable. _

_The shot missed Simon's chest. Instead, going for his stomach._

_His chances of survival increased._

_Only enough for him to say his goodbyes... which is what he just said when Jeanette entered the hospital._

**End of Video...**_  
_

****With that, tears left Jeanette's eyes. She felt the pain strike her head-on. Soon, she couldn't hold it anymore. She just lost a friend. No... not a friend. She lost his boyfriend before their relationship even started.

Why does he have to go?

Jeanette threw the phone away and threw herself around Simon's carcass. "NO! SIMON, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! NO!" She tried punching his chest, in hopes of refunctioning his lungs. But no, he was dead. Gone forever.

"SIMON! NO, SIMON!" Tears escaped her eyes as she laid herself down on his lifeless chest.

There was no heartbeat. She sobbed, wailed, screamed, mourned, everything that could express her feelings. She sniffed one last time. "Simon,... I love you too. More than anything else."

* * *

**Three days later...**

Days have passed since Simon's death. This troubled Jeanette greatly. She hasn't gone over the grief yet, and it seems like she'll never be able to cope up.

She hasn't eaten in days. She was stuck in her room, locked inside it ever since they got home the night after his death.

Downstairs, the sisters were worried about her. Miss Miller was out in Simon's funeral. Jeanette didn't want to go. She didn't want to accept Simon's death. Brittany and Eleanor had to be with her just in case she does something stupid.

But usually they'd hear screaming and sobbing coming from their sister's room.

But now it's quiet.

Too quiet.

This troubled Brittany more than it troubled Eleanor. Alvin has been in an accident once, hadn't woken up for days. She thought of killing herself. But was stopped by... Jeanette herself. Jeanette ruined her death. Alvin recovered a day after that incident.

But this is different. Simon's not sick. He never coming back. No one's coming to ruin Jeanette's death if she ever thinks about suicide.

"Eleanor, I think I should go check on her." Brittany spoke up, standing up from the couch.

"Sure. But go easy on her, Brit. She's been through a lot." Eleanor replied.

"I've been through similar things. I'm just afraid she'll do something stupid."

With that, Brittany headed straight to her sister's room. With a knuckle, she knocked at the old piece of wood.

"Jeanette? Jeanette, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

No response.

"Jeanette?" She knocked again.

No avail.

Brittany got tired of knocking after several attempts. She tried to twist the doorknob, and unusually, it wasn't locked. She opened the door.

"Jeanette, you've made me d-"

Brittany's eyes widened at what she saw. On the floor was a chair lying down as if it fell from high ground. And at the ceiling, there was a rope attached to the hook. Hanging on the loop of the rope...

Jeanette's lifeless neck.

Her sister's lifeless body hanging on her room's ceiling.

There was something written on the wall behind her. A note.

_What is this place? This room smells rotten with wooden floor and cement walls. The glasses in here are shattered, and the room hasn't been cleaned for weeks. I don't live here. I don't belong here. I belong to somewhere else. Someone.  
I belong to a person named Simon Seville. He died to protect me. His arms around me are only way I can feel safe and warm. He's like my home. Around his arms, that's where I belong. And that's exactly where I'm going._

_This is Jeanette Miller's last words. To those who loved me, don't cry. Think like Simon and I never existed. We were never here. We never stepped foot into this world. A funeral won't be necessary. My soul is free, in his arms where I belong._

_Goodbye._

* * *

**This is more like a two-shot.**

**To be continued...**


End file.
